


我若同你家公子同同鸾帐，又怎舍得你叠被铺床

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson
Kudos: 6





	我若同你家公子同同鸾帐，又怎舍得你叠被铺床

※武功高强小侍卫怀×可可爱爱小红娘陶。感谢我金主爸爸 @ail 的打赏

※老光棍赶考路上看上小公子，小红娘牵线搭桥促成好姻缘的小故事，结尾有一句话郎甜

※有些情节是参考了红楼梦，想太多的可爱小红娘和嘴上没溜儿的老光棍阎相公预警

阎府的侧院喜气洋洋，一场婚礼正轰轰烈烈的进行着。洞房之内花烛摇曳，大红盖头下的新娘子却哭得我见犹怜。

盖头下的人叫陶阳，原本是郭相国府上的仆人，从小跟着郭家独子郭麒麟贴身的伺候着。郭少爷在普救寺内同路过此处拜访长老的书生阎鹤祥一见倾心，二人普救寺中私定了终身，奈何老夫人从中作梗，让二人兄妹相称。幸得他从中做媒，郭麒麟和阎鹤祥三更相会，老夫人眼见如此又是理亏之好允诺了二人的事，不过让阎鹤祥高中之后才把郭麒麟许配给他。

阎鹤祥靠在床边看书，看着陶阳爬上床去给他们收拾残局。郭麒麟已经累得睡着了，陶阳爬上去把二人的衣衫收拾干净，红着脸揭开被子用热毛巾给他家公子擦拭身体。

“坤泽都会经历这些事的，你莫要害羞。”阎鹤祥看着陶阳通红的脸，就明白了他心里想的什么。

“阎相公会信守承诺的对吧？”陶阳把郭麒麟身上的白浊擦拭干净，碰也不敢碰的把毛巾扔进身后的铜盆里，给他家公子掖好被子，爬下床去取了干净的衣裳放在床头。

“那是自然，我当然不会辜负了林林，阿陶你去厨房把汤药取来，我让筱怀煮好了。”阎鹤祥披上干净的衣服，陶阳还不明白他说的汤药到底是什么“什么汤药？”

“自然是……避子汤。”此话一出阎鹤祥就看着陶阳的脸又红了一截，陶阳嗔怒的盯着阎鹤祥笑歪的嘴，抱着铜盆一溜烟跑出去了。

厨房里于筱怀正蹲着打瞌睡，陶阳一脚把人踢醒了“去！把毛巾洗了，都是你家公子的脏东西……”于筱怀看着他红彤彤的脸就知道发生了什么，老实的去把毛巾搓干净了，回厨房里看陶阳正小心翼翼的把温在灶上的汤药倒出来。

“阿陶此言差矣，阿陶以后也要成亲生子，难道就不吃你未来夫君的脏东西了？”于筱怀故意咬重了脏东西三个字，气的陶阳用手绢抽他“一主一仆没一个正经东西！”端了汤药又怕他家公子怕苦闹腾，陶阳特意拿了一碟蜜饯，还细心的给阎鹤祥拿了一碟小点做宵夜。

屋里屋外伺候了一通这天都快亮了，陶阳打着瞌睡收拾了屋里的杯盘，扭头看阎鹤祥还坐在郭麒麟身边温书，不禁羡慕这一对璧人。

“阿陶啊，你跟你家公子多少年了？”阎鹤祥吃着陶阳送来的小点，轻声细语有一搭没一搭的跟陶阳聊着。

“我小公子一岁，打四岁进了郭府就跟着公子伺候到现在。”

“我若与你家公子同鸾帐，自然也不会委屈了你让你整日铺床叠被。”阎鹤祥的一句话戳到了陶阳的心里，什么叫不委屈了他？他知道大户人家的小姐公子出嫁之后贴身的侍从都是陪嫁过去接着伺候，除了主子行房的时候在一旁伺候着，也有……若是主子宽容做了小妾，那在府里便也是半个主子了。

阎相公说不会委屈了他，说不让他整日做这些操劳之事……想到这儿陶阳抱着盘子就跑了，面上的心思却是藏不住的。阎相公才华横溢满腹经纶，此次进京赶考必能高中，就算不中回家了还有万贯家财等着他继承，若是做了阎相公的妾室，总是好过到了年纪被许配给下人，生了孩子养大了再伺候主子的孩子。

人人都说他样貌不俗，若他们家公子是天仙美人，那他便是仙子身旁的草木花精。陶阳一直是个不肯认命的人，从小跟着他家公子一起读书，琴棋书画样样精通，若非家奴身份他定能嫁一个不错的人家。

可他怎么也没想到，他家公子成了状元夫人之后的第一件事，便是把他许配给了阎鹤祥的贴身护卫于筱怀。

不知道是哪一次小心思被他公子给发现了，是给阎相公补衣服的时候绣的梅花，还是深夜里送去阎相公屋里的茶点，又或者是那次摔倒扭伤了阎相公脱了他的鞋袜给他上药时调侃了他一句纤纤玉足盈盈一握。他自知自己早已露出了太多的破绽，公子对阎相公情深义重自然是眼里揉不得沙子，又怎么会大度的刚过门就让自己入了阎相公的房呢。

于筱怀喝的醉醺醺入了洞房的时候陶阳早就掀了盖头，抱着剪刀缩在床边哭得梨花带雨“别……你不许过来……”可他忘了于筱怀本就武功高强，要不然阎老爷怎么会把他安排在自己唯一的儿子身边贴身保护。于筱怀轻松夺下了陶阳手中的剪刀，在乾元信香的驱使下，陶阳不明不白的就被于筱怀标记了。标记的时候原来这么疼，他从来不知道，他的眼泪流了一夜浸湿了大红的鸳鸯枕头。

他和于筱怀都是无父无母的孤儿，两人得了假于筱怀带着他出去玩了一圈，一路上于筱怀对他是极好的，嘘寒问暖无微不至，可他怎么也提不起兴趣来。于筱怀再好，他也就是个家奴罢了，撑死了等过两年年纪大些稳重了当上阎府的大管家罢了，又怎么能跟府上整日进进出出的大小官员相比。若是不嫁给于筱怀，就算做不成状元郎的妾室，他在阎府进出伺候着，万一被哪个朝廷新秀看中了，或者求主子把他许给哪个青年才俊，再不济嫁一个寻常人家相夫教子，也好过成了亲还继续做下人。

于筱怀觉得陶阳回来之后愈发懒散了，主子吩咐的事就随便交给下面人，郭麒麟同他一起长大情同亲兄弟，自然也是舍不得他劳累伺候着，就睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“阿陶，你最近不舒服吗？”于筱怀有些担心陶阳，他最近愈发懒散了，夫人如今身怀六甲，陶阳却总不去跟前伺候。他家少爷最近节节高升，里外人情打点都是事儿，他早出晚归的生怕自己冷落了陶阳。今天他去厨房想给自家娘子订些精细糕点，恰巧撞上陶阳正在煎药，他问了小丫头说夫人的安胎药陶阳从来不过手，而且现在已经送过去了，这肯定不是夫人的安胎药。于筱怀生怕是陶阳最近身体不舒服瞒着他，急忙过去把陶阳拉起来搂在怀里问他在煎什么药，给谁煎的药。

“没，送夫人屋里的……”陶阳神色闪躲，于筱怀恰好进来前问了小丫头，知道陶阳对自己撒谎更加紧张，以为陶阳是得了什么厉害的病怕自己知道了。他拿毛巾揭开了锅盖，却闻到了一股熟悉的味道。

“筱怀……”陶阳神色紧张，捏着于筱怀衣摆不知所措。

“你煮避子汤干什么？”于筱怀甩开陶阳的手，指着扑腾的药面无表情。

“我……我还没做好准备……”陶阳神色闪躲，他知道于筱怀一贯宠溺他的，自己若是说了半点不愿意，于筱怀一定不会强迫他的。只是他怀着些小心思，又是撒谎的，难免有些惊慌。

“你最好说实话。”于筱怀一脚踹翻了药炉，拉着陶阳的手直直的盯着他。

陶阳不知道哪里来的胆子，重重的推了于筱怀一把“我就是不想生！我们这种人生个孩子干嘛，让他生下来就是伺候别人的贱命吗！凭什么我们一起长大，一起读书，一起遇到阎相公，他就能做官夫人，我就得继续伺候他，就因为我是家奴他是少爷吗？”

“好。”于筱怀夺门而入，留下一个莫名其妙的好字。

陶阳在屋里翻来覆去了一宿，今夜于筱怀没回来，大大的床铺格外的冷清。其实于筱怀待他很好，于筱怀也是个有本事的人，他一直想陪着于筱怀离开阎府自立门户，哪怕外面的生活还赶不上在阎府做家仆，他也更向往外面自由的生活。可是不知是他说的太浅了还是于筱怀不想答应，每次话头刚出来就过去了。

第二天，阎鹤祥过来交给他一个盒子。

“筱怀去投军了，他说他要打拼几年，得了军衔回来见你。他还说了，他若是回不来了或是你不愿意等了，这是他的全部家当，还有一封没写日子的和离书，他托我给你找一户好人家改嫁。”

陶阳像疯了一样大叫着于筱怀的名字冲出去，好几个人才勉强把瘦弱的陶阳给按住。郭麒麟挺着肚子被人扶着出来，从阎鹤祥嘴里听到了始终，赶快过去把崩溃大哭的陶阳抱在怀里安抚“没事儿的阿陶，你别怕，别害怕。咱们写信，我让老阎找人，把筱怀给叫回来。”

折腾了一早上，夫妻二人才坐下来说句话。

“陶阳这是怎么了？我之前总觉得他不怎么喜欢筱怀，听筱怀说新婚之夜他还拿着剪子不让筱怀近身。后来我只想着也不是所有夫妻都像我们一样两情相悦，这感情总是可以慢慢培养的，就给二人放了假出去游玩一番，回来之后眼见着他们感情是越来越好蜜里调油了，怎么突然闹成这个样子？”阎鹤祥喝了口茶，把下人送来的安胎药接过来吹到不烫嘴了喂给郭麒麟。

“你有所不知，陶阳并非家生奴才，他母亲死的早，父亲战死后成了孤儿，辗转被人卖到了我们家。他过去本是自由人，后来沦落至此，所以性子高冷不会轻易接受一个人，可一旦他接受了谁，那他就能对那人拼尽全力不顾一切。他大概，是真的不想再被人抛弃一次吧……”

一晃几年过去了，于筱怀每个月都给陶阳寄军饷，只是过去了多少家书都是有去无回，要不是还有钱回来，他们都要以为于筱怀已经不在了。阎鹤祥也不是没找过人去找于筱怀回家，可是每次都被于筱怀给拒绝了，多去了几次陶阳过来说不用再麻烦托人找他了，他既然愿意留在军营里，他也愿意在家等着他。这期间阎鹤祥也不止一次的给陶阳说亲，都被陶阳给拒绝了，于筱怀没死，他也愿意等，阎鹤祥也拿他没办法。

他等了五年，没等来于筱怀回来给他一个道歉的机会，只等来了一口放着于筱怀平日战甲的空棺材和一笔阵亡抚恤金。

阎府的小院挂上素缟，阎鹤祥过来看看陶阳，陶阳跪在火盆前失神，嘴里不断念叨着对不起。

“当年我说了很过分的话，其实我知道你对我好，我也愿意跟你一起好好过日子……我知道你对我好，当初老夫人要拷问我，是你把我救下来的，我不是不愿意，只是不甘心罢了……筱怀，我心里是有你的，若我心里没有你，就算你得到了我的身子我也敢一头撞死，对你我是心甘情愿的……”

“阿陶……”

“当年的话，没想到让你误会了，我和麒麟都把你当没长大的亲弟弟看待，一心想给你觅得一段好姻缘，却没想你误会了我的意思。当初筱怀救下你便拿着父母留给他的银子和房屋田地过来要为你赎回自由身，我们也是看他真心实意对你好才决定把你许配给他。”

“他走之前说一定要建功立业做大将军，让你做将军夫人，还求我就算不想纳你为妾也要给你找个青年才俊。他父母早亡被我们家抚养长大，一心留下报恩我几次劝他参军他都不肯，一定要留在我身边保护伺候着。”

“别自责了，你这样，筱怀也会难受的。”

灵堂的烛火早早地熄灭了，陶阳也不见了踪影。郭麒麟带人里外翻了个底朝天，突然想到了一个地方。

“普救寺！他定是去普救寺了！”

普救寺内，陶阳一身素抱着一个戴孝的小和尚跪在蒲团上“筱怀，你踢了我的药，一走了之了后我就有了身孕，我背着少爷夫人离开了一年把孩子生下来寄养在了普救寺中。”

“那时候我很羡慕阎相公和我家公子，他们是自由的，可以追求自己的爱情，拼尽全力也要和自己喜欢的人在一起。”

“我给我们的孩子取名叫于穹绒，我希望他能不要因为是我们的孩子而继续我们的命运，在苍穹之下自由如绒花一般肆意飞舞无始无终。”

“我们第一次见面就在这普救寺的西厢院外，我一心只顾扑蝶玩耍，如果可以从头来过，我想我一定会抬起头来看你一眼……”

“娘子……”

陶阳猛的回过头去，眼里早已泛起了泪花。不知是真的心诚则灵还是他日思夜想出现了幻觉，于筱怀竟然站在他身后唤他娘子。

“筱怀，筱怀你听到了我的话对不对……我错了，我不是故意要说那样的话的，你可不可以……”

“阿陶，我没有死。”于筱怀打横抱起陶阳，带着他走进西厢房中，小小子虽然不懂爹娘在做什么，但是也识趣的跑掉了。

于筱怀告诉了他在战场上经历的一切，军队里出了内奸，他在生死关头被敌国小王子樊霄堂救了下来，樊霄堂让他做自己的驸马，于筱怀借口要回家安顿老母跑了回来。樊霄堂给了他十五天，十五天之后若他不回去就要举兵犯进。他这次回来，就是给陶阳一个交代，把自己这些年的积蓄都交给他，再求已经官居尚书的阎鹤祥给陶阳寻一门亲事。

“所以，你又要走，又要丢下我们对不对……”陶阳失魂落魄的站起身，一步一步往外走出去“难道这就是命吗……”于筱怀来不及追出去，只听得院外扑通一声大叫不好。

阎鹤祥和郭麒麟看着床上高烧不退的陶阳犯了难，大冬天的去跳湖不淹死也得冻死。陶阳心结不解，一直念叨着筱怀别走，急得郭麒麟直挠头，抱着慧绒小和尚，也就是于筱怀陶阳二人四岁的儿子于穹绒碎碎念“我们俩这么好的交情我把他当我亲弟弟他生了孩子竟然不告诉我你就是告诉我了我也肯定会收他做干儿子啊真是的怎么这么小心眼，还有取什么名字不好叫穷的以后没钱娶媳妇儿可怎么是好……”

“好了好了，娘子歇会儿吧，为夫已经有办法了。”阎鹤祥适时的递了茶水给郭麒麟怕他说渴了，听他说有办法了一屋子人除了陶阳都盯着他看着。

皇上听闻将军于筱怀没死，还揭发了军中叛党大喜过望，收他为义子。又与邻国提议两国和亲，他愿把义子送去与小王子樊霄堂成亲。

“可是这样，于筱怀不还是留不住吗？”郭麒麟听了阎鹤祥的转述直挠头。

“送义子和亲，又没说送哪个义子……”

大婚之夜，樊霄堂盯着洞房里的男人，帅哥你谁？

“见过王子，在下是皇上义子郎昊辰……”

好像比那一个帅哦。


End file.
